John Carter
Summary A Virginian gentleman from the Civil War era, John Carter is a seemingly-immortal soldier who finds himself one day transported to Mars (referred to by its inhabitants as Barsoom) through unknown means. He soon discovers that on this planet he is capable of superhuman feats unheard of by its inhabitants, and soon goes down in Martian history as an unparalleled warrior, and their world's eventual savior. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | 9-A | At least 9-A Name: John Carter Origin: John Carter of Mars Gender: Male Age: Unknown, speculated to be centuries (physically in his thirties) Classification: Human, Immortal Soldier, Prince of Helium Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, Type 3 with Martian Medicine), Master Swordsman and Marksman, Reactive Power Level, Rage Power, Stealth Mastery, Limited Mind-Reading as well as Resistance to such (Other Martian telepaths are unable to read his mind), Regeneration with Martian Medicine (Mid-Low), Expert at handling animals, Skilled in Deception and Disguise, Incredible Luck Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Killed a Green Martian with a casual punch. Killed many others in combat later) | Small Building level (Managed to one-shot countless White Apes and Plantmen) | At least Small Building level (Superior to before. Defeated at least several dozen Yellow Martians with his bare hands, and grew stronger over the course of the book) Speed: At least Superhuman (Crossed a hundred feet in a second. Faster than Woola, who is said to be faster than any Earth animal) | At least Superhuman (Shouldn't be slower than before. "The barest fraction of a second" was said to pass between each kill he made while fighting the Plantmen) | Subsonic (Crossed a crowded room and had his hands around a man's throat before anyone saw him move. Beheaded an Apt before a growl had left its throat. Punched out twelve Yellow Martian warriors before they could react to the danger, while unarmed.) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 10 (Was stated to be thirty times stronger than his Earthly self upon arrival on Mars, and only got stronger from there) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Wall level (Took hits from Green Martians without slowing down) | Small Building level (Survived an extended onslaught of blows from dozens of White Apes and Plantmen) | At least Small Building level (Continued moving forward while being assaulted by countless Yellow Martians, only stopping when fifty of them attacked him at once, after which he was still mostly uninjured) Stamina: Superhuman. Fought for an entire day in a Warhoon arena, and was barely tired at the end of it. Killed countless Plantmen and White Apes without tiring in the slightest. Fought against a master Thern swordsman while half asleep. Effortlessly resisted the flow of a river while starving. Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Likely dozens of meters with Green Martian firearms. Standard Equipment: Martian longsword. Has also used Green Martian rifles and a Helium Dagger. Intelligence: Very High (Was a renowned and highly-learned gentleman on Earth. Has possibly hundreds of years of combat experience and participated in several wars even before ending up on Mars. Able to formulate complex battle strategies and escape plans in seconds, even during the heat of battle. Repeatedly referred to as the greatest sworsman on Mars or Earth. Mastered Martian swordsmanship and became eloquent in their language in a matter of weeks) Weaknesses: Has difficulty talking to women, and is remarkably dense when it comes to romance. Has difficulty battling large groups of people unless under the effects of the red haze. When under the influence of the red haze, he focuses much more on the battle than the environment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Red Haze': John Carter is a master of one-on-one duels, but normally has difficulty dealing with groups of opponents, even those who are far beneath his skill level individually. This weakness becomes mitigated under certain conditions, such as when Dejah Thoris or Woola are in danger, or if he witnesses a corrupt display of authority. Under these conditions a red haze covers his vision, his body temperature spikes, and he loses the ability to speak or feel pain. While in this state he becomes extremely efficient and virtually unstoppable in his ability to mow down countless enemies at once, even while unarmed and greatly injured. Feats: Princess of Mars: *Unknowingly killed a fully-grown Green Martian chieftan, which are fifteen feet tall and possess superhuman strength and durability, with a single, casual punch. *One-shotted two White Apes, which are usually superior to Green Martians, in rapid succession. *Mastered Martian swordsmanship in a matter of days. *Engaged a Green Martian warrior in a swordfight and effortlessly outclassed him. When his opponent cheated by blinding him, they still only managed to strike a non-lethal blow while he killed them in a single strike. *Shot a mounted Green Martian at full sprint between the eyes with a Thark rifle from several miles away. *Fought for an entire day against beasts and other warriors in the Warhoon arena, describing the most difficult matchups as "child's play". *Killed four highly-trained Zodangan soldiers singlehandedly. Gods of Mars *Fought for an extended period of time alongside Tars Tarkas against an army of Plantmen and White Apes, both of which are casually superior to most Green Martians, and slaughtered hundreds, if not thousands of them over the course of the day. He was described as killing at least one enemy with each swing of his sword, and each sword strike occurred with less than a second between them. *Killed several Banths, which are the natural predator of White Apes, in close quarters, while suffering from severe blood loss. *Casually dispatched a young Thern, which are described as an entire race of master swordsmen who will resort to any underhanded trick to kill their opponent, and engaged his teacher for several minutes while bleeding heavily and half-blind from exhaustion. *Simultaneously engaged eight Black Martians, which are said to put Green Martians to shame and casually hunt Therns, and killed all but one of them. This feat was later described by the survivor as something that no other Martian in recorded history could have accomplished on their own. *Effortlessly sidestepped Xodar's tackle and punched him in the jaw in a single, fluid motion, knocking him unconscious before he hit the ground. Warlord of Mars *Paddled against the flow of a powerful subterrainian river for hours, making no sound the whole time, and showed no visible fatigue despite having not eaten or slept in over a day. *Dodged sneak attacks from a highly-trained Thern general effortlessly. *Darted across a crowded room and grabbed a Black Martian general by the throat with one hand. He did this so quickly that none of the several dozen, very experienced Black Martian warriors in the room even saw him move. *Ambushed and decapitated an Apt before it could finish producing a sound of alarm. *Tore reinforced metal bars off a window with his bare hands and leapt fifty feet onto the ground before immediately one-shotting a Yellow Martian warrior, which are superior to Therns and at least comparable to Black Martians. **As a note, it has been stated within the story that Barsoomian metal is tempered "to a hardness far exceeding that of the steel with which we are familiar", thus making it much more difficult to destroy in this fashion than normal steel would be. *Defeated twelve Yellow Martian warriors with his bare fists before they could react, then countless more as he fought unarmed toward the king's throne. It took a combined assault from fifty of them just to halt his advancement, and all of them tackling him at once to actually injure him. *Upon doing battle with Solan, he discovered the ability to rapidly grow in skill and power when pitted against a superior opponent, quickly closing the skill gap between them. *Faced Salensus Oll, King of the Yellow Martians, whose gaze all other warriors on Mars were said to quail before, and killed him with a single strike when he threatened Dejah Thoris. Key: A Princess of Mars | The Gods of Mars | The Warlord of Mars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:John Carter of Mars Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 9 Category:Sword Users Category:Mind Users Category:Animal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters